If an application 1 (or a device 1) of a specific system uses a service provided by an application 2 (or a device 2) or a service of a different system using the application 2 (or the device 2) in an IOT (internet of tings) communication environment, since a service in a related art system is not exposed, the service may not be usable. In this case, the demand for a request for creating a desired service information within a system and a processing method therefor is rising.